Oh Cato
by CrazedMermaid
Summary: Clove has never shown mercy towards anyone except her father. She can kill. As can Cato. They are both harsh ruthless killing machines, never showing any emotion. But can the Games provide an opportunity for some emotion, perhaps even some love?
1. The Reaping

**Clove's POV**

A harsh pounding woke me up at the crack of dawn. My eyelids fluttered open and instantly regretted it, the heavy daylight streaming through the windows was blinding. Shit, today was Reaping Day. I lazily got out of bed and a note from my father laid on the kitchen door, it read: "Dear Clove, Happy Hunger Games. I'm sorry I can't be with you but the butcher's store opened early today. One of your mother's dresses lays on the chair. You'll look beautiful as always. Love always, Dad." Love, it was a word that didn't belong in District 2. It was a forbidden word, to be more precise. Everyone's marriages were set up by their parents or the people that worked in the Justice Building. My father had been set up with my mother but they had been in love before that. My mother too young at 19 and working as a seamstress. We didn't know what love was. Of course we knew family love, which is what I felt for my father. But not the butterflies and electricity between you and another human being. It is an undecsribable feeling. Or so I hear. We were immune to pain and I guess to love as well. Here in District 2, you are set up to create more human beings and send them to the Games so they could bring pride to this district who's thirst for victory could not be quenched. It was sad but it was us and we didn't give three shits. I looked to my left at my mother's old red dress it reached up to my thighs probably but it was the only one that was my size. My father was a meat butcher in District 2, my mother passed away giving birth to me. My only passion was knives. Sharp and deadly or smooth and harmless both were useful to me. My father was a butcher so I spent my spare time around them anyway. In District 2, we have many many training centers. My father encouraged me to go and try since I was giftly skilled with knives but I refused being stuck with arrogant monsters. As time passed I became a monster myself. I hated it but I became blood lust and merciless. One day I just embraced it. Ever since, all I do is aim and aim and aim. I never take pity. I never have mercy. I figure if you keep to yourself, you can't get hurt. I may have no friends but I wasn't like the other girls with their gossipy actions and big curves. I was small at 4'8 and had small curves but I was me. I was Clove.I quickly dressed and was shocked to see how short it was. My bare legs were incredibly visible. I scowled at myself in the mirror. My hair in a simple ponytail and my face into its harsh unforgiving scowl. I only took pity on my father because well he was the only true blood I had left. This year I would be 17 and I was waiting until I was 18 to go to the Games, there I could prove how badass I truly was. I arranged my two favorite knives deep in my ponytail. Everyone thought they were decorations. Idiots. In District 2 everyone knew everyone trained. It was just something we kept to ourselves. It was illegal, no wonder. Having the knives deadly gift had earned me quite the reputation at school. Not something I admired just something I was proud of. Whispers about the Girl with the Knives and secrets about me being the devil's child. Bigger Idiots. In a couple of minutes, I was at the town square with my scowl in place.

"Happy Hunger Games" Octavian, District 2's escort for the last decade, trills. God how I could just kill him now. With his stupid pale orange skin and vile green hair. Made me sick.

I scanned the crowd and found my father. Smiling, as usual but I could see the fear and worry in his eyes for my safety.

"Normally it would be ladies first but I'm feeling rather boyish."smiles Octavian in his strange Capitol accent. His pearly teeth glistening in the sunlight. Nobody cares, just get on with it.

"For our boy tribute, we have St-" He was cut off by a deep growling voice. "I volunteer!" A strong, muscular boy with golden blonde hair made his way to the stage. Something about his malicious glare and cocky smile repulsed me. "What's your name?" Octavian cheered. "Cato, Cato Hadley." Then he smiled again and this time I noticed his eyes. Those blue... no not blue. They were beautiful sapphire gems twinkling in the sun. His eyes were truly beautiful, if only the rest of him could be too, I thought.

"Now for our ladies.." Octavian says brightly. My heart stops beating and I don't know why. "We have Ms. Clove Mason!" Octavian smiles at the crowd.

That's why.

My face drains all color and I'm frozen to the ground, my brain still processing what just happened. Me? A tribute in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Me, District 2's victor. Me...getting killed. My thoughts were interrupted when a band of Peacekeepers came and carried me to the stage. You heard CARRIED me. I pushed them away harshly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our District 2 tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Octavian pats my back gently. I want to stab him. But I don't, I muster my most badass smirk and try my best not to pass out right there.

"Alright you two, shake hands.." Octavian trills cheerfully.

I watched as the boy took my hand in his large one. I was surprised at how warm it was for such a cold-blooded person. His eyes had shifted now from sapphire to ocean blue. Even more breathtaking. Such beauty yet deadly.

My hands touched the velvet couch inside the Justice Building. I had made up my mind. I was going to win the 74th annual Games. If I got my hands on a knife or at least a weapon with a sharp point, I could win. Simple as that. The only downside would be having competitors like Cato. Which I could never take out, no matter how skilled I was. I felt so weak. Shit, I hated this vulnerable feeling. My father was ushered inside by some Peacekeepers. "Get your hands off of me!" he said sharply. I rushed over to him.

Once the Peacekeepers left he started talking to me in a soothing voice, stroking my arm gently, and I let him.

"Clove I'm so sorry this happened. But I know you can win. If you get your hands on some knives, you can be brutal." Tears were streaming down his face now. "I love you, my Clove." he sobbed.

I couldn't cry. Not here. Here, I at least had to pretend I was strong for my father's sake.

"Dad, you have to be strong, no matter what you see on that screen. You have to be strong. I'll come back and we'll live in Victor's Village and be filthy rich. But until then you have to be strong." I hugged him tightly and I whispered the forbidden words. "I love you."

He took out a silver charm bracelet. Real silver. That must cost a fortune. "Take it, it was your mother's. That can be your District token." He cried.

"I will cherish it. Thank you." I put it on my right arm, my throwing arm.

The Peacekeepers came and took him away and I was left alone to ponder my thoughts.

After a couple of minutes, Octavian ushered me outside into a car. In about 10 minutes we arrived at the train station. I bid goodbye to my District and went inside after Octavian and Cato.

The train was beautiful inside. Wooden tables shining in the sun. Velvet sofas and loveseats in the most beautiful colors. Large paintings and unusual quiltworks hung on the walls. Luxuries of the most richest kind.

Soon. These luxuries would await me in my house in Victor's Village in District 2.


	2. The Train Ride

"Brutus, I think we might have ourselves a decent pair of tributes this year." A tall, lean woman says to a stocky built man I'm guessing is Brutus.

Brutus...? I know that name. He won the a Hunger Games a few years back.

"I think so, Enobaria." Brutus replied in a scruffy voice.

Enobaria too had won. I remembered her Games where she bit almost all her competition. Now her teeth were solid gold that shined every time she smiled.

"I'm Enobaria and this is Brutus. We are your mentors for this year's Games." Enobaria smiled.

"Sweet. Hey aren't you the one who bit people?" Cato laughed.

"Boy, I'd advise you to shut your mouth. We have to see what we're working with." Enobaria snarled and Cato snickered at her scolding.

"Names." Brutus says squinting at us.

"Cato."

"Clove."

"Boy, how strong are you and what is your weapon of choice?" Enobaria glared at Cato.

"I can lift 300 pound weights and I can kick ass with a sword." Cato replied arrogantly.

"You will do fine." Brutus says barely looking at him.

"What about you, girl?" Enobaria jabbed her finger at me.

"I'd rather show you." I smiled remembering the knives in my hair. I aimed for a painting with many colorful flowers that had a small black dot in the center. "I bet you, I can hit that dot." I gloated.

"Don"t lie to me, girl." Enobaria snarled. "You don't even have weapon!"

I took the knives from my hair and my ponytail become undone.

"Knives?" Brutus smiled.

I aimed carefully. Breathed in and out and cleared my head of all thought except that dot. And finally I just...let go. It hit the painting with a hard thump. Enobaria and Brutus went to check it hit the dot. It did.

"Amazing. These year's victor will be from District 2!" Brutus cheered.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Enobaria growled. "Alright some raw talent. Go away and come back at 6 for supper. If you're late you get nothing. You do things on my time or you don't do them at all."

With that, they left. I sat on a nearby couch and stared into space. After a couple of minutes, Cato came and sat in front of me. "How did you cheat?"

"I didn't. It's called practice." I mumbled.

"I practice 24 hours a day." Cato glared.

"Is big boy jealous of the girl with the knives?" I pouted.

"Shut up, princess." Cato smiled.

"Fuck off. I don't want you pity and I don't want your presence. Go away." I wanted to be left alone.

"I think I'll stay right here." Cato says cheerfully, Damn, he knew how to push my buttons.

"Go to hell." I growl.

"That's a pretty dress. I like how much skin I see." Cato eyed me up and down.

I looked down at my thighs being exposed. Shit. I covered them as much as I could. Then looked Cato in the eyes and stood up.

"What do you want? My weaknesses? My secrets?" I looked straight into his eyes. Those once again dazzling sapphire eyes.

"Relax princess." He stood up and I felt tiny in his presence. He must have been at least 6'3. "I want us to be friends."

"Why? We are all going to die anyway." I tried to look as menacing as possible.

"Exactly. If we are friends, they best chance one of us will leave the arena. And it will be me but still you'll come in 2nd." Cato laughed harshly.

"I don't want your friendship." I rolled my eyes.

"Then let's not be friends, let's be allies."

"Deal." I say.

"Oh and princess? Keep that dress on. I love to see that much skin." He pinched my thigh and bit his lower lip.

"You bitch!" I whined.

He laughed and walked out of the cart.

He is a nice ally. He'll protect me and I'll kill him when the time comes. Easy, I thought.

In a few short hours, we made it to the Capitol. I looked at Cato gawking at the view. People with lime green eyebrows and crimson hair. I wanted to puke. They were all like Octavian. The Capitol, with towering skyscrapers and buildings and weird bizarre people. Wow, it was nice for a change. Too bad, we were all only here to kill, otherwise I'd might have actually enjoyed myself.


	3. The Capitol

I sat around the enormous kitchen table waiting for somebody. Anybody. At precisely 5:57 Enobaria and Brutus came to join me. "Little early, there Clove?" Enobaria smiled, sticking out her golden fangs. "Be quiet." I shot back. We sat down as Avoxes poured delicious food everywhere. After a couple of minute, Cato came in and sat next to me. "You're late." Brutus says sourly. "I'm sorry." Cato replied. "Just sit your ass down." Enobaria snarled. "Let's talk strategy." Brutus began. We spend the entire dinner talking about strategies and weaknesses, allies and enemies, with Octavian making small comments on the Capitol's latest fashions. Usual stuff. I was about to tune out of the conversation when something happened. Cato reached over and rubbed my thigh right where he pinched me. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He pretended not to notice me. I was still wearing my dress so the contact was...nice? I could feel his calloused hand rubbing my thigh over and over again. I didn't want him to stop but eventually he did and placed his hand back on his chair, as if nothing happened. After dinner, we sat on the white leather couch to watch The Reapings. District 1 had a skinny boy my age. He was average. The girl was a completely different story. A ditzy blonde bimbo, with long curly blonde hair and green emerald eyes. When her picture came on screen I hear Brutus whistle and Cato groan. "Damn, she's something!" Cato cheered. "I want them both for allies." Enobaria ordered. My blood boiled at seeing Cato's reaction at Blonde Dumbass. Why should I care? I thought and eventually let it slide. "District 4 too." Brutus commanded. Somewhere between 5 and 10, Cato put his arm around me on the couch. I scooched away. He did it again, I shot him a puzzled look and he shrugged. I eventually let myself accept his embrace. District 11 caught my eye. A tall rather heavily chiseled dark skinned boy was reaped. He must have been taller than Cato. He was somebody, I couldn't take out. Hopefully he'd die before Cato did. "Ah he is not Career material but an ally will do." Enobaria said thoughtfully. "You could kill him in his sleep." added Brutus. "I suppose." I waved it away. But the truth was, he scared me. He was the only one I'd fear. As District 12 came on screen I heard Brutus say gruffly "Let's see this train wreck."

Enobaria chuckled lightly.

"Pathetic!" Cato grinned.

This girl, Katniss, volunteered for her sister. Boo-hoo.

But the boy was quite stocky in built. About 5'8. Not Career material but I liked him better than the scrawny District 1 boy. At least this one had meat on his bones.

"You could use him." Enobaria surprised me with this remark.

"Excuse me?" I turned around.

"He isn't in bad shape, better than District 1 or 4."

"Yea, why not?" Brutus chimed in.

"He is from District 12. He''ll be dead by morning!" Cato growled.

"Alright. Just a thought." Enobaria sighed.

"Maybe she's right." I turned to Cato, now sitting practically on my lap.

"I doubt it. But we'll give him a shot." Cato scowled.

After the Reapings we went off to our rooms. That's when Cato got me in the hallway. "Tell me you didn't enjoy what happened at dinner, princess."

"What happened at dinner?" I feigned remembering what happened. But truth was, I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Don't play innocent with me, Clover."

"It's Clove."

"Face it. If Enobaria and Brutus hadn't been there, you'd been moaning your ass off."

"Oh please." I scoffed.

"Face it, princess. I turn you on."

"If anything. I turn YOU on, big boy."

"Whatever you say. Hey, I really love that dress!" Cato ducked as I threw a knife at him.

"Night, princess." He went inside his room.

"Night, big boy." I smirked, taking my knife out of the wall.

The next morning, Octavian was knocking at my door at exactly 8. He barged in and said it was to be a good day! I hated his attitude. "Shut up." I say.

"Clove. I expect you in the dinning hall by 8:30." Octavian smiled.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

After about 15 minutes, I got up and took a nice hot shower. I remembered last nights events. I sighed and scrubbed my hair. I dressed in grey sweatpants and a light purple tank top.

I went downstairs. "Good morning." Brutus said. drinking from a dark cup of coffee. Coffee, something we could never afford in District 2. No matter how rich you were.

"Hi." I replied groggily.

"Where is that insolent boy?" Enobaria snarled, teeth barred.

"Cato?" Octavian said innocently.

"Nah shit. Who else, Octavian?" Brutus scowled.

"Find him." Enobaria hissed, shooing me away.

"Fine." I made my way down to Cato's door and knocked.

No answer. I knocked harder, still nothing. I got impatient and just barged in.

Cato was doing pushups on the floor, his blonde hair spiked in sweat. He was wearing red athletic shorts and oh god.. no shirt. I tried my best not to look at his body but it was so mesmerizing. His beautifully chiseled chest and 6 perfect round abs. His entire body was glowing. Oh my god, my knees went weak. He was beautiful. The way sweat dripped off him, damn. I bit my lower lip.

"See something you like?" He panted.

I rolled my eyes, a failed attempt to cover up my staring. "Yea, sure." I scoffed.

"Lucky you, caught me just in time for my shower. You wanna join me?" He winked seductively at me.

"Um no thanks." I laughed.

He pouted and then frowned eying me up and down again.

"What?" I asked.

"That!" He pointed at my sweatpants and tshirt. "Where's my skin?" He demanded.

"Cato! I thought you were playing." I smiled, hitting him with a pillow.

"Princess. I'm a guy, I like bare legs. I like my skin!" He laughed.

"I fucking hate you." I replied.

In a moment, I was up against the wall, with Cato securing me by holding me firmly in place by my waist, forcing me to look into his hypnotizing eyes.

"We have that in common. Princess, in the arena you better watch that firm ass. I am so going to kill you. You're going to be my kill and nobody will interfere. I want to hear you moan my name." He grinned.

"I can do that now." I chuckled, letting the words escape my lips without thought.

He looked surprised and smiled. "Save your energy." Cato tightened his grip on my waist.

"What if I kill you?" I shot back.

"Then I'll moan yours. Although I can do that now by the way you turn me on, princes." Cato groaned.

"Ah, so I do turn you on." I smirked.

"Something about your legs and your eyes but screw it. I'll kill you anyway. No mercy."

I put my legs around his waist and gave him a hug. Then I softly nibbled on his earlobe and traced it with my nose. "Does that turn you on?" I moaned softly in his ear. Instincts were taking over.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"I have a guess."

After a couple of minutes, Cato got me off of him and I remembered the real reason why I was there. "Oh shit, Cato let's go. We have to eat breakfast."

"Let me shower first."

"You dumbass." When he came out, we went downstairs.

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Brutus growled in exasperation.

"We were um..." I struggled.

"Talking strategy." Cato said nonchalantly.

"For 25 minutes?" Enobaria smirked.

"Yea just lots and lots of strategy." Cato smiled.

"What happened?" Octavian trilled, obviously lost in his own world.

"Never mind. Let's get you too prepped for the Chariots. Cato your stylist is Verry and Clove you have Dalta." Enobaria announced, looking at her clipboard.

"Now go." Brutus ordered.

As we walked out of the room, Cato grabbed my butt cheek. I instinctively turned around and smacked his hand.

"Why did you just grab my ass?" I glared at him.

"What? You know I love that fine ass of yours, princess."

"Name a part of me you haven't touched." I say in frustration.

"You wanna bet?"

"Gross. Just keep your hands to yourself."

"But I like all this." He put his arms around my waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Clover I am going to be straight up. You turn me on, princess. You get me hard. I stay awake thinking about you. My insides throb with desire and lust for you. I am going to have you. I am going to fuck you so damn hard. And when we've had our fun.. I will kill you in the arena. Simple as that."

I looked into his big blue eyes, full of lust and want and fire. "Cato.."

He cut me off and crushed his lips against mine. His lips were so so warm and soft, like butter. Oh god, this was the best sensation ever. He bit my bottom lip gently and sucked it heart raced and adrenaline coursed my veins. I wanted Cato Hadley. No...I needed Cato Hadley. We kept kissing and thus a tongue war started. The only thing I would ever have in common with Cato was dominance. We both wanted it. We both craved it. In the end, he beat me. Exploring my mouth with his tongue, I was pushed up against the wall now with my legs again wrapped around him. How could he make me feel so so...alive?

When we broke apart reluctantly, gasping for air.

"Cato, I am not one of your whores." I get out in between pants.

"Princess, you are the best kisser I know." I blushed at his statement.

"Damn it! Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, Clover. You need me like I need you. Like water needs fire."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." He kissed me again, putting his hands up the back of my shirt.

I stopped him, hesitating. "No Cato, we can't fuck out here in the hallway."

He laughed playfully. I detached myself from him and started walking towards my stylist's room.

"I swear, I will fuck you before we get in that arena."

I smiled and he purred seductively.

"What if I don't let you?" I teased.

"Then I'll make you." Cato could feel a familiar feeling take over his lower body. Shit.

I glanced down at his crotch, surprised to find a rather large bulge forming. I smirked.

"Save it for sometime." I whispered, licking my lips seductively.

"Fuck you!" I heard Cato curse at me as I went through a door.

Oh Cato.


	4. The Chariots

Damn it, was I really falling for Cato? Yes, I was and I knew it too. I couldn't kill him. The unfortunate side of what just occurred hit me like a slap to the face. I couldn't kill him! I had to hope somebody got him first but after the heat of what just occurred, I couldn't hope for that. I loved him now and I knew it. Yes, he was arrogant and cocky but he was so sweet and mysterious and handsome and charming... I was slipping! It was time to get a grip and focus on my knives and The Hunger Games. But I still couldn't forget how good the contact of having his lips on mine was or how I loved the warmth his body radiated when his body was close to mine. Oh shit. I walked into the room and met my stylist, Dalta. A tall woman with light purple hair and golden tattoos all over her. She was better than Octavian. "You must be Clove."

"Yes. You must be Dalta."

"Oh dear, let's see what I'm working with." She had me strip off my clothes and it felt weird to be stark naked in front of another woman. She eyed me and studied me carefully, reminding me of Cato. Angrily, I pushed him out of my mind.

"Hmm.." She hummed. I had never been one to have leg hair or armpit hair. But Dalta insisted on having me waxed... everywhere. (bikini and all). It was unpleasant to say the least. My prep team, Josly, Hevia, and Glavius, were... colorful. After getting body waxed, I felt raw and sore. Dalta had my hair trimmed of split ends and revived so that it looked shiny and smooth.

"I love your eyes." She complemented waxing my eyebrows. It was true, my eyes were the only detail I liked on my face. They were shaped like fat brown black almonds but since I was 3 they had turned violet. It always caused much teasing and laughing in District 2 as if Girl with the Knives wasn't enough.

"Thanks."

"So what do you propose we do for your costumes?"

"I don't know." Truthfully I didn't know 1 one thing about sequins or glitter.

"How's your District partner?" Her question surprised me.

"Strong and tall and very muscular." I explained nonchalantly.

"Ah sounds interesting. How's his body?" I racked my brain for non-expressive words.

"Um good?" I squeaked.

She looked at me, puzzled.

"I mean, strong! And well-built."

"Okay. Let me talk to Verry." She left the room for a couple of minutes then came back with Cato, drenched in sweat and glaring at me.

I could still see the lust in his eyes. I left him wanting... big time.

"I'll be right back. You two stay put."

So with that she left us, staring at each other. I was clothed now but he was shirtless.

"Why?" He said in mock anger.

"Because you deserved it." I smirk.

"I deserved to be stuck like that?" He looked at me incredulous.

"Yes."

"Shut up princess. I know you enjoyed it too."

"No, I didn't" I lied.

"So you didn't enjoy this?" He put his hand on my upper thigh and I gasped.

"No." I say taking every ounce of strength in my body and placing back his hand.

"Yes. Now admit it." He put it back upper than before and moved it back and forth, moaning.

Fuck, I had to give in. I just had to. I exploded inside with desire and want. I swallowed hard.

I kept my lips sealed when he leaned over and kissed me roughly on the lips. Biting my lower lip again, hard.

He moved his other hand and cupped my face, moaning into my mouth.

"Fuck you, Wood."

"Anytime you want, Mason."

Dalta came back in and we broke apart. She came over and touched Cato's arms.

"Boy. You must work. Am I wrong?"

"No, I do push-ups and crunches. Some days weights and stuff."

Dalta whistles and Cato smiles.

Dalta told us she and Cato's stylists have decided to dress us in roman armor. Enough to expose Cato's arms and my bone structure. After that Verry came in and all of us collaborated together.

We were fitted in separate rooms and after that we could take the day off.

Cato caught me in the hallway going back to our rooms. "Yes?" I ask exasperated with him.

"I thought you said we couldn't fuck out here, you never said anything about in there!" He whined, pointing at the door.

"Cato, let's be truthful. You only want me for my body not for me. You want to fuck me to get pleasure not to develop feelings."

"So?"

"I don't. I find you attractive actually. I want to fuck for feelings AND pleasure. Cato, don't you see?"

Cato looked confused. "I want you to show me what feelings are, Clove."

I sighed. "We are in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Bad timing. We are Careers. We can't know what feelings are."

"But you do. And if that's what it takes for you to let me make love to you, then thats what I'll do."

"Cato. I don't want this. This way. I want heat and passion but not this way."

"Then what do I have to do?"

"For what?"

"For you and me to be together."

"Your serious?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes."

"I don't want you playing with my feelings, Cato. Your my first love."

"I won't. I swear. I lov-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Cato, stop. Those aren't words for District 2 and those aren't words for The Hunger Games."

"Okay. Just please. Give us a chance." He leaned in and connected our lips. His tongues danced with mine, our lips moving in perfect synch. Opening and parting, kissing him was like being electrocuted.

"Okay. But no fucking. Not yet at least."

He groaned in frustration. "Fine. Then you tell me how to hide my boners."

I smirked. "When did you first get hard on me, Wood?"

"The first day, when you threw that knife into the wall."

I laughed. "Cato?" I asked, pulling his icy eyes to meet mine.

"Yea, Clove?"

"Are you sure you want us. It bad enough we have feelings being Careers but just the fact that we're in the Hunger Games for God's sake!"

"I am so so so so so so positively sure." He kissed me every time he said so.

"Good." I said, grinding my lower body into him. A groan escaped his lips.

"Fuck." He cried out as I kept grinding into him strategically.

"You have no idea how good this feels, Mason." I chuckled, placing my lips on his neck. I licked at the skin before biting it hard. He closed his eyes and let his body climax. I felt him moan gruffly in my ear, tugging at my earlobe and nibbling on it teasingly before biting it.

So we spent the afternoon with me causing him all kinds of pleasure. Nothing sexual yet, just lots of grinding. I could tell he wanted me badly, the way he looked at me when I caused him pleasure.

It felt so good hearing him moan and groan Clove, a thousand times over and over again. I liked this. A lot in fact.

That night, we stayed on the chariots watching all the idiots from the poor districts. Cato looked sexy in his armor that showed off his his muscular arms. A headgear with wings facing back was also part, complimenting my perfect cheeks bone structure. Cato just gaped at me. The armor dress showed off my thighs... again and made my cleavage look about 3 cup sizes than it was. I watched the couple from District 1 go on and laughed at their contarded fuchsia Vega dancers-like costumes. Next it was our turn. "Make them love you." Enobaria had said.

So I did, I put on my infamous badass smirk and pretended to love the Capitol's weird people that were screaming our names. When something made my blood boil, the couple from District 12, take over our audience with what? Holy shit, they were on fire. I cursed at Dalta and Verry for not being as creative but mostly I cursed at the fucking idiots that were stealing our fame and glory. I looked over at Cato, he looked just as mad. Screw this shit, I was going to kill her, Girl on Fire. Whoever she was, I was going to make sure her death was slow and painful so I could watch the life leave her eyes. The blood and sweat drip off her skin. I chuckled at my evil plans. Fuck you, Girl on Fire, you want to play with fire. Then fire against fire it shall be.


	5. Training

After the Chariots, on the elevator ride we met up with our fellow Careers. I was happy to meet our allies then I remembered, District 1 is utter sparkles. So the tall lean boy's name is Marvel, Cato and I had exploded with laughter and it took a few minutes to calm us down. I means seriously... Marvel? " What is it short for Marvelous?" Cato had hooted. The boy rolled his eyes and introduced Blondy with flawless skin and green emerald eyes. "I'm Glimmer." She said sweetly. Cato and I laughed harder. Glimmer and Marvel. Sparkles and Diamond. God, all hair and no substance whatsoever. "Who names you guys?" I had chuckled. District 4 had a normal pair with dark hair and dark eyes. Aquamarine and Fin. The girl said to call her Aqua. After we recovered from laughter we talked about District 12's show up.

"What the fuck was that for? District 12 is crap." Marvel shouted angrily.

"I don't know but I don't like them. They were holding hands. Seriously this isn't kindergarten. Mommy won't babysit you. You're here to fucking kill. God dammit this is the fucking Hunger Games." Cato clenched his fists.

"Yeah." Glimmer agreed with Cato.

I stayed silent. "Weapons?" Cato demanded.

"Spear." Marvel said cockily. Cato nodded at Glimmer.

"Uh I don't know." Despicable, yet she has the audacity to call herself a Career.

"Sparkles, how can you just not know?" Cato yelled at her.

"Hey, she can manage with a knife." Marvel defended her.

"Of course." Cato rolled his eyes, pointing at District 4.

"Tridents or spears are fine." Aqua answered.

Cato looked satisfied. "I lead, my weapon is a sword or machete. Clove here's a killer with knives." I bowed and smirked at my supposed competition... I mean allies.

"You." I pointed at Marvel. "will do fine." I pinned him up against the wall and told him to shut his eyes. I took my knives from my hair and threw them. One landed inches away from his left ear, the other in between his legs.

I heard Cato and Fin whimper with sympathy. "Your lucky I like you." I told Marvel. "Or else this knife would have been lodged there right now and you would never be able to have kids."

Marvel gasped and stuttered thanks. I smiled at my competi- allies.

"Damn. You got lucky." Cato said to Marvel, patting him on the back.

Glimmer batted her eyelashes seductively at Cato who smiled cutely at her.

My blood boiled for the second time today and I wanted to stab the bitch with this knife right now.

I throw a scowl in their flirty direction when Cato puts his arm around her.

We board the elevator in silence. I throw my head back and rubbed my temples.

Dinner was casual, after dessert we went to our rooms. I undressed and threw on short pajama bottoms and a tank top. I had been asleep for a mere second when I see Cato step inside.

"I'm scared of the dark." He says in a baby voice.

I smile sarcastically, turning on the lamp. "Cato get the fuck out."

"NO! I want to sleep with you." I open my mouth but close it.

"Sorry that came out wrong, I want to lay in bed and not touch each other."

I laugh at him and he climbs into my bed. "I find it impossible you can keep your hands to yourself."

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face then go back to bed.

After much arguing and fighting, we end up in a strange position. I lay on top of him, both of us facing up, my ass directly above his bulge. His hands securing my waist.

"Cato this feels weird." I grin at him. He chuckles slightly. "I wanna change positions." I wiggle my body but stop short when I hear Cato moan from under me. "What did I do?"

He points at my ass. Oh I must have grinded into him with my ass. I decided to tease him. I turn around and place my hands on his bare chest. I slowly move up and down, teasing his lower body. The results are moans and groans escaping Cato's lips. I smirk and turn back around, still as a stone. "You sounded like you enjoyed that."

He growls furiously and settles back into place. His fingers move across my stomach swiftly and I giggle with joy. "Stop!" I tell him. He stops but starts tugging at my pajama strings. I know he's dying to explore my lower body but I won't let him. "NO. Bad boy." I shoo his hand off of me. My hands are at my sides but quickly find themselves at his bulge. I'm tempted to give him a handjob but push the urge away. Hell if it was up to me, we'd already be down and dirty. But something stopped me.

"Good night." He says softly, caressing my elbows.

"Night."

The next morning, I find my training outfit on a chair and Cato gone from my bed. I sigh, remembering his touches. I shower and dress. Arrange my hair in a ponytail, put on my mother's charm bracelet and made my way downstairs.

"Morning." I say to the trio sitting at the table.

"You have training. Eat fast." Enobaria snarled.

"Whatever. Where's Cato?" I ask, scanning the room.

"Hiya." He responds, coming into the kitchen. Damn. His trainning outfit looks so good on him. Tight enough to see there's muscle under it. You can practically see his pecs and abs through it. The sleeves were short, leaving you with quite an eyeful of his biceps. His blonde hair messily arranged. District 2 written across the sleeves. I could see him now, killing mercilessly. Damn.

Enobaria caught my wandering eyes. "Clove?!"

"Huh- what? I'm sorry. Distractions."

"Better not be anymore of those." Enobaria responded, leaving the kitchen.

We sat alone at the table, everybody had left. Eating apples and fruits.

"You want me." Cato said smugly.

"Yes. Keep thinking that." I mumbled.

"Why won't you admit it?! Most girls admit it, we have sex, then I throw them aside and move on."

I rubbed my temples. "Cause I'm not most girls."

I got up and left, pissed at his words. What the hell did he think!? Girls weren't just playthings. At least I wasn't. If he wanted me, he'd fight for me. I knew what he said was true, girls practically begged him to have sex. It wasn't new, all of District 2 knew it. Cato was the best male we had. Strong but cocky. Isn't that how it should be?

I walked into The Training Center and met the eyes of Marvel and Glitter.

"Morning." I nodded at Marvel.

"Hey." He responded, shooting me a smile.

When all the Districts showed up, Atala, the head trainer, explained the rules and shit. Cato stood next to me, glancing at me every now and then. I kept my eyes adverted away, I was mad at him. Once we were dismissed to the Stations, I make a beeline for the knives.

I grab a handful, three sharp and crooked ones, and two smooth and pointy ones. The trainer, Dree, was nice. Left me alone after two or three perfect bulls eyes. I was known to never miss my target and it was true. After I was weary of throwing, I glanced at Cato. A large sword in his hand, hacking away at a dummy. Oh god I could see every single muscle move in his arms. The beads of sweat forming on his temples. His eyes full of that fire that ignited me inside. I bit my lower lip and looked at the other tributes. I remembered 12's show up and noticed they were only at the knot tying station. Idiots.

I kept practicing, my throws becoming more and more intact. I stole a peek at Cato again and was infuriated by the view. Cato was teaching Glimmer how to use a sword. His muscled arms around hers. The sword in her hand. She kept acting innocent and making mistakes. Cato excused himself to the bathroom. She glanced around to make sure he was gone and BAM! hacked the dummy's head off in one slow, rapid move. I opened my mouth in disgust, she was pretending so Cato could show her?! BITCH.

After a couple of hours, guards take us away for our private meeting with the Gamemakers. I did nothing special. Average career material. Probably a ten or nine. Knives throwing upside down. All bulls eyes, of course.

After Training we went back to our floors. In the elevator, I met up with Cato and it was just us.

"So how was training?" I asked, hiding the anger in my voice.

"Good, the girl from District 1 is not bad with a sword."

"I saw."

"Clove. what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Then can I tell you something?"

His question surprised me. "Sure."

He came over to me, put his hands on my shoulders and stared at me, straight in the eyes.

"Why? Why won't you let me touch you? Why can't we have sex? Why do you make me want you so badly?"

I just looked at him with a shocked expression. "Because Cato. I'm not like the girls you sleep with! I'm a fucking human just like you! I have feelings, I have thoughts. I get scared, I have flaws. But I admit them. The reason I don't let you touch me is because I'm scared Cato. I'm scared that if we go off to The Hunger Games, I wouldn't be able to go on if you died. I can't kill you okay?! I'm too involved with you. I'm scared that if we have sex my child will grow up without someone to call daddy." I was crying now. "You mean the world to me now. And I've always lived my entire life scared. Not scared of death, not scared of pain. Scared of feelings. Scared of love. And what I have with you is something that gives me hope. Gives me strength. Gives me courage to not wake up everyday terrified of what might happen. I-I love you Cato." I collapsed on him, crying and bawling.

Cato just looks at me as if I'd given him the key to my heart. And I had, I really had. He put his arms around me protectively.

"Shh. Clove. You're the only weakness I've ever had. The only thought that goes into my mind when I'm asleep, the first when I'm awake. I can't kill you. I never could. Yes, I'm cocky and arrogant and and I might be insane but goddammit Clove, I've never know what this feeling is, every time I see you my heart pounds and my brain becomes fuzzy and I'm overwhelmed by something I can't explain. I don't know if it's love or leftover adrenaline. I just know you make me see life in ways I never thought I could." He finishes, hugging me tightly. I crash my lips on his, Suddenly it wasn't about sex or The Hunger Games. It was about what we were feeling right now, this fire he ignited within me. Was this love?

We reached our District floor in time to find no one there. "Go shower. We have training scores today." He says, kissing my lips once more. I shower and change into a tank top and leggings. Octavian, Enobaria, Cato, and Brutus are all seated at the white leather couch in front of the massive TV. I sit next to Cato and Enobaria. He puts a hand on my lap but doesn't move it, seeing Enobaria is next to me. Glitter received a training score of a 9 as did Marvel. "She so cheated." I pointed out. Nobody responded which I took as an agreement. "Okay here comes District two." Octavian said in a girly voice. "Alright tonight we have our District two tributes. Miss Clove Mason and Mr. Cato Hadley." Ceasar Flickerman smiled at us through the TV. "Is it just me or did their chariot appearance leave you hungry for more as well?" Claudius Templesmith retorted dreamily. "Absolutely. They look like they could be a good couple! Too bad this is The Hunger Games." Ceaser sighed. I laughed inside and thought to myself 'Oh Ceaser, if you only knew.' I could see Cato laughing too. "Now to the scores!" Claudius announced.

Clove Mason. With a score of a 10. I jumped up and smirked. Enobaria embraced me warmly, "Good job, killer."

Brutus gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Knocked em dead, Clove."

Even Octavian joined in. "WOOOOOOOO! YEAH CLOVE."

Cato got up and clapped his hands. "Nice job princess." He smiled, hugging me tightly.

Once we sat back down, they continued. Cato Hadley. With a score of a 10. I smiled at him while everyone gave him the same celebratory hugs. We continued to watch in peace, the districts were truly a disappointment. Aqua and Fin were good. Aqua getting an eight and Fin a seven. District 12. Peeta Mellark. With a score of an eight. "Wow not bad." I commented. District 12. Katniss Everdeen. With a score of an-. Ceaser double checked his paper. "Yes Ceaser the first ever zero. Continue!" Cato smirked. "Oh my, a score of an 11." Everybody's mouths dropped open in shock. "NO FUCKING WAY." Cato yelled."Cato, calm down." Brutus ordered. "What! Di- Did she strip and fuck the Gamemakers?" "Probably." I said, rubbing his shoulders. "It's okay just go to bed. The higher the score the more people wanna kill the bitch. Night." Enobaria announced leaving with Brutus and Octavian. "I'm sorry." I said. "Whatever when we get to that arena, I'll kill her just me. No one else." I nodded. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" I offered. Cato smirked, putting his hands on my waist and bringing me to his level. My legs wrapped around his seated figure. We kissed rapidly, our tongues dancing together. I moaned into his mouth, not caring who heard. "Let me sleep with you again." He says.

"Fine let's go." I sigh. We lock ourselves in my room. He lays down on my bed, watching me grab my tank top and shorts out of the closet. "Urgh, I have to change." I shut the bathroom door and come back with my hair loose. "Now don't squirm so much tonight." I laugh. "Clove..." He pleads. I turn on the lamp. "Yea?" I answer. "Can you uh touch me?" He says shyly. I cock my head at him. "What?" I ask. He looks down at his bulge. "Where?" I smile. I climb back under the sheets. He takes my hand and puts in his shorts. Wow. He was really hard and long as well. Probably around eight inches. "There." He whimpers. "Sure, what the hell." I respond. I turn off the lamp. I start rubbing him softly at first then harder. He closes his eyes and moans. "Enjoying yourself?" I tease. I stop rubbing and stroke him instead. A moan and groan escape him. I continued rubbing faster and faster until he came all over my hand. His moans still echoing in the large room. I got up and washed my hands. When I came back, he held me close to him. My head on his chest. Listening to his heart pound. "Thank you. This was much better than doing it myself." He says childishly. I laugh. "Anytime. I love hearing you moan." I said, blushing. "Oh like this?" He moans into my ear, heavy and wanting. "Yes. Now good night." I kiss him and snuggled into his body. "I love you, Clove." He said kissing my forehead. "I love you too." I said meaningfully and with sweet words we fell asleep.


	6. The Interviews

"Clove!" Enobaria shakes my shoulders harshly, rousing me from sleep. I glance next to me at Cato's usual spot and find that he is gone again. I move over to his space, now cold, but still his scent clinging to it. It smelled of sweat, and cologne. Lots of cologne. It also smelled of something I didn't recognize. His skin. I smiled to myself before turning over and looking at a very mad Enobaria. "What?" I ask sternly.

"Today we are having interviews! You need to be prepped and polished. Brutus has to coach Cato, so you shall be my task. Now hurry. Get up, washed, dressed, and meet me downstairs. Till then." Enobaria announced, leaving me alone.

I do as I am told. In the shower, I notice Cato's scent has clinged to my body as well. Even if we were just hugging. I smile and finished drying and dressing. A breezy orange tank top, white short shorts, and sneakers. I was glad to be out of my usual training gear. I walk downstairs and find Octavian dressed in a light pink suit and pale blue hair. Brutus drinking his coffee quietly and Enobaria conversing with Octavian. I roll my eyes and walk toward them.

"Hello." I greet, sitting down and sipping orange juice. Cato comes in quietly, sits next to me and silence fills the room.

"So eat up. Both of you. Clove, I need to make sure you shine in the interviews. Okay? I know you've already got skill but a little substance is needed as well." Enobaria explained, looking at me.

"And SPONSORS, those are the big ones. If you just have skill and no wit, sponsors will ignore you. Give me something with an edge. Alright? Cato, you and..." Brutus trailed off, staring into space. "What's that girl's name?"

I prayed he was going to say District 12's girl but no. I got this instead. "District 1?" Brutus sighed, remembering.

"Glimmer?" Octavian trilled in his high capitol voice.

"YES! Her. Cato, I need you to flirt with her. Get her interested. You know? Make it spicy. The Hunger Games is more than just games. It's TELEVISION! They just want a good show. That's all they want." Brutus finished, sipping his coffee.

I ignored Brutus. WHAT THE FUCK? Let GLIMMER above all people, flirt with my boyfriend? Hell no. My conclusions are she'd just die at the Cornucopia Bloodbath. Who gives a shit?

"Yeah sure, whatever." Cato responded, looking at me. I scowled, my jealousy clearly showing. Cato purred and smiled his usual arrogant grin and stared at my exposed legs.

"Okay let's go." Enobaria said, standing up. "Clove, come with me. Cato, no wandering eyes." Enobaria looked at him sternly.

I smirked and walked out with Enobaria. The entire day we spent it talking about my wits and comments. It was boring but today I didn't care. Dalta came in with my prep team and we got working in to my interview dress. An orange beauty with a ruffled top. It reached the floor, trailing behind me in an elegant silky orange wave. I loved it. I wore my mom's bracelet, it looked nice with the dress. My hair was done in a shower of ringlets cascading down onto my shoulders. Light makeup and a bit of foundation. After, I was ready to go.

I walked beside Enobaria to Cato's dressing room. When the door opened, my heart stopped. Literally. He looked so handsome today. A black dress shirt with a silver jacket. Black slacks and dress shoes. God his eyes, his hair, the way he smiled. His hair was slicked back, making him look like a gentleman but then spiked in the back. It looked so good on him. All I could say was just...Damn. I met his eyes and he stared at me with an open mouth.

"Close your mouth boy. You'll catch flies." Enobaria smirked, pleased with Cato's reaction towards me. Brutus and Enobaria left to get ready for the interviews themselves. That's when Cato approached me.

"You look beautiful, Clove." He said sweetly, and I glanced down, turning scarlet.

"You look handsome as well Cato." I replied, staring into his eyes. He turned pink and flashed me his cocky smile.

"I believe Cato, the merciless killing machine, is blushing." I teased.

He looked around but there was no one but us. He picked me up and crashed his lips on mine. I couldn't put my legs around him because of my dress but I allowed my hands to wrap themselves around his neck, playing with the small blonde hairs there. Our lips sucking and biting on each others lips. He playfully bit my bottom lip and skimmed his tongue across it. I teased him, putting my tongue inside his mouth before instantly pulling it back. He put me down after a while and we stopped kissing. I panted heavily and he gasped. I still preferred kissing him over oxygen.

We walked to our places and the interviews began. Glimmer was what you'd expect in a slut of her kind. Short dress, curled hair, emerald eys glowing, her stupid high pitched voice ringing every time she spoke.

"Yes Ceaser, I am very prepared." She says almost excitedly. Who the fuck is excited to be in The Hunger Games? I remember that the Careers were trained their whole lives for this and most were in a hurry to kill. Marvel's interview was alright. Although he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I liked Marvel, he was nice. Plus he could throw a spear clean and cut, like it was meant to be. Aqua had gotten on my good side, her trident skills were amazing and I was sure if there weren't any tridents she'd make out with a sword perfectly fine. Fin was the same, an expert with tridents although he fancied spears as much as Marvel. Next thing I know, I'm sitting next to Ceaser Flickerman going over important strategies. I throw in a bit of sweetness and sarcasm as the bell rings and my three minutes are up. I watch as Cato confidently strides to his seat and begins talking in his arrogant cocky voice. I watch and smirk, watching him pull off the brutal look. The rest of the interviews fly by, not bothering to make an impression.

"That was good. Humorous without overkill. Good job." Brutus compliments.

I smile and walk over next to Octavian. "Oh my god Clove! That dress is to die for! I love it!" I briefly wonder if Octavian was gay. Probably.

"Thanks." I answer sweetly.

I turn to the screen meeting the face of District 12's Fire Girl, spinning and giggling when I noticed her orange dress. Holy shit it was on fire! What the fuck was with her and flames? They REALLY didn't suit her. But the real showstopper came when the boy announced his love for her. The crowd melts and I grit my teeth in frustration. She had managed to steal our audience. Yet again! Cato would give me another earful, I bet.

After the Interviews we go back to our floor. In the elevator I spot Cato's sour we're in the safety of our living room, Cato begins, "I FUCKING HATE THAT BITCH. I swear I'm killing her first. She will die in my hands. In the Cornucopia. I swear it!" I roll my eyes at Cato's ranting. Whatever. Sure I was mad but what's the fun in daydreaming about a kill if he's already calling it his?

"Now it's a threat. Tomorrow kill of as many tributes as you can in The Cornucopia. Make camp by the lake and claim your property. Do not think just because you're an alliance they won't slit your throat when you sleep. Gain their trust then do the dirty work. Cato, gather as many swords as possible. Clove, make sure you get your hand on some knives." Brutus and Enobaria explain. We nod and head off to our rooms.

Cato doesn't come in tonight and I can't manage to fall asleep. My mind wanders to Cato. His features, the way his hair falls into his eyes sometimes, his blue eyes promising the best and fearing my safety. I decide to go find him. I open the door and tiptoe to his room. He's on the bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" I say, walking over to his bed.

"Nah. You?" He answers.

"Same." A long time passes before he says something.

"You know this is our last night together."

I shake my head, his words sinking in. "Yea. But you know I can't kill you."

"I can't kill you either."

We're both quiet again. I blurt out the words before my brain finishes processing them. "Cato," I begin,

"Make love to me." His eyes train on mine and he holds my gaze for a minute. "You're sure, you want this?"

I nod, climbing into his bed. The last thing I wanted was to die a virgin. So why not with Cato?

"Just go slow, okay?" I plead. He strokes my hair gently.

"Don't worry. I will." He says tenderly. I smile weakly and stand up again. I turn around and face the wall.

Slowly, I take the hem of my shirt in both hands and toss it over my head. I don't turn around to see his reaction. I unbutton my shorts and take them off slowly, throwing them on the floor next to my shirt. I turn around and face Cato. He's biting his lower lips, taking in every curve, every inch of me with his eyes. My bra and panties are still on and I'm blushing but I manage to stare him down. His eyes travel up and down my body and I know he's been waiting for this.

I climb back into bed and we begin to kiss, slowly at first then rougher. His hands traveling up and down my back and it feels so good to have his hands on my bare skin. A light moan escapes my lips and he laughs, our tongues intertwining. I tug at the end of his shirt and he pulls it off roughly leaving me exposed to his beautiful chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my ass, bringing me closer to him. He releases himself of his pants and stares at me lustfully, his eyes begging me to take off the last of my clothing. I notice his boxers are still on and motion for him to come closer. I unhook my bra, letting it fall to the floor. He stares at my breasts longingly and I resist the urge to cover myself. He comes closer, wrapping his arms around my waist, sucking on my neck. I moan again, louder this time. It was more than kissing my neck. I always knew Cato wasn't the kind of guy to pepper my body with loving kisses, no by what he was doing right now, he would leave bite marks and hickies marking his presence. His mouth moves lower on my chest, sucking and biting at the skin. Finally he moves his lips down to my left breast. He takes the nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting the flesh. Cato was no rookie. A half dozen moans escape my lips, I was sweating now. He flicks my hardened nipple with his tongue teasingly. I let out a long moan which seems to make him happy. He does the same to my right breast, teasing and flicking. I had moaned so many times, I wondered if people could hear me but suddenly I didn't care. All I cared was having this. Right now. I don't care what you called it, sex, love, amor. He chuckles obviously pleased with his work.

"You sounded like you enjoyed that." Cato says playfully, switching our positions so I'm under him. His massive body towering in front.

I smile and pulls off his boxers. I gulp, staring at his manhood. Shit. He was large, very large, maybe around seven inches.I slipped off my panties and stared back at him. It felt good to be stark naked in front of him. The corners of his mouth twitched up a little. And he chuckles, "You're gonna enjoy this. Trust me." He says teasingly. I roll my eyes and respond, "You're larger than I thought." I respond, I basically just told him I'd thought about how large he was. He laughs again, answering, "Thank you. I'm very proud of it." I let a laugh escape my lips and he grins. "Here's where the real fun don't think about it too much." He says softly. I nod. "Go slow."

He enters me softly and I wince. It hurts especially since he's so large but by the look on his face I can tell it doesn't hurt him. I swallow hard and he moves in all the pain goes away and is replaced by a wave of pleasure. I grind into him, telling i'm okay and he nods. We begin to move, our hips moving in perfect synchronization. He's the first to crack, moaning loudly. I smile and kiss him deeply. He kisses back and quickens the pace. I felt so alive. So, amplified. Every touch, every kiss, everything felt magnified by fire that he ignited in me when I first laid eyes on him, burned brighter than ever. Now we were both moaning and groaning, our breathing shallowed. Our bodies moving and crashing into waves of pleasure. The look on Cato's face told me he was enjoying as much as I was. Contorted with the fire that our love was kindling. I moaned again, an orgasm shaking my body, I clutched a handful of his blonde hair, he moans again, his body climaxing in mine. Our breathing returns to its normal pace, we lay silently for a couple of minutes, our bodies still connected. Slowly he turns to me, kisses my lips, and whispers something that leaves me speechless. Powerless, shaken, fearless.

"I love you." He whispers, his breath warm on my skin. I pull him on top of me, kissing him with everything I had left. All the emotions, pain, and anguish I had masked for seventeen years came out in that kiss. I wanted to run into his arms. Kiss him whenever I wanted. Make love on lazy rainy afternoons. But no I didn't get any of that. Instead I got this beautiful, perfect night. I didn't know what to say. But the words flew out of my mouth as if they'd been forming at the back of my head for a long time.

"I love you too." I whisper back, disconnecting myself from his body. "Don't go Clove." He says in a voice I know he's fighting hard to keep steady. I kiss him again, tracing his lips with my tongue, "I'm not going anywhere." He smiles softly, laying his head on a pillow. I was about to reach for my clothes when he stops me. "Don't. I want you as you are. At least for tonight." I nod and bury myself in his warmth underneath the blankets. My body soaked in sweat, my legs sore as hell. "Princess, if we weren't going to go off to the arena, would you ever want to start a family?" He says quietly. I turn to face him, a flicker of hope showing in his eyes. I smile sincerely, "I'd love that." But I couldn't think like that. Not when I could die any day now. "Good night, Cato." I say softly, kissing him again. He kisses me back, rubbing my stomach, "Good night, Clover." You know how some days you want to pause what's going on on T.V.? Yeah well tonight, I want to freeze this moment in time and live in it. Forever.


	7. The Arena

I wake up in a haze. Stark naked and with Cato snoring next to me. SHIT! I hastily get up, shower, and throw on one of Cato's large tshirts, that perfectly fits me as a dress, I might add. I open the door to sneak back into my room when I come across Enobaria in the hallway. "My, my. What a sight." She says, her eyes motioning to my clothing. I growl, rolling my eyes. "Now. It might have just been me but last night, I heard the oddest sounds. Moaning and what not." I feel my cheeks flush a deep red. "Out with it." Enobaria commands. I bite my bottom lip and tell her everything. My feelings towards Cato, his feelings towards me, sex, kids, heat, passion, EVERYTHING. She nods now and then. "Tsk tsk tsk. Why Clove? One of you is going to end up crushed." She says in almost a caring way. Almost. "I know," I whisper in a small voice.

It was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I-I love him." Enobaria stares at me, a frown on her lips. "Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again. You cannot risk a baby in these Games. That's the last thing you'd want. You'll lose it! Do you hear me? Lose it!" I nod.

"I know you and Cato had chemistry. I always did." She says. I open my mouth to speak but close it immediately.

"Now go. You have to eat a good breakfast." She says, her voice softening.

"Will you tell?" I ask, worried. "No. Now go." I thank her as a wave of relief floods over me.

In the kitchen Octavian and Brutus are eating breakfast. I sit and begin to eat, Cato and Enobaria join us a few minutes later. "Did you hear strange sounds last night?" Octavian cocks his head at Enobaria. "No. Did you?" She lies. I feel my cheeks turn pink and Cato gives me a coy smile. "Actually yes. Sounds like bedding being ripped. Grunts and things. It was awful." He says in a fretful tone. Enobaria laughs and Brutus smiles. "Why were you up so late last night, Octavian?" She asks him. Octavian turns a bright hue. "Just chatting with an old friend." He responds. Brutus stifles a laugh and begins to snort. "Ceaser? You called Flickerman?" Brutus laughs, setting down his coffee. "Maybe. It was nothing." He says in a whiny voice. Cato chuckles, "Really? Did you guys talk dirty or some shit?" I drop my orange juice on the table and begin to laugh."No!" He yells, his face turning redder, "Jeez since when did it become illegal for a person to call another person?!" Cato shakes his head, "Oh yeah I'm sure all you did was talk about the weather." Enobaria throws a smile in his direction. Brutus starts moaning and mocking Octavian, "Oh Ceaser! Oh. Harder. Oh yeah, harder. Ceaser, Oh!" The entire table explodes with laughter as we all begin to mock Octavian. He gets up and walks away mumbling no over and over again. Once the laughter dies down, we say our final goodbyes before heading off to go to our stylists.

"Good luck. Clove, Cato. Bring me some winnings! Keep in mind my advice. Good luck." Brutus says in a strong voice. He embraces me and plants a small kiss on my cheek. He whispers something in Cato's ear and they awkwardly man hug.

"Cato," Enobaria begins, "Do not think I am incapable what is going on around me. I very well know everything." She tilts her head in my direction but only slightly. I see a flicker of worry pass Cato's eyes and she leans over to kiss his cheek. I move closer to them and hear her whisper something in his ear.

"Take care of her. Let her come home. She's your responsibility now, Hadley. If you abandon her in that arena, I swear I'll personally deliver your death certificate."

He gulps and chokes out, "Yes, I know. I'll protect her. She's coming home one way or another. Even if it means..." He trails off and I see Enobaria give a slight apologetic nod. Octavian comes back and hugs us both, a smile plastered on his face, tears running down his cheeks. I was actually going to miss this weird creature in front of me.

"See you." We say in unison, walking off together in direction of our stylist's rooms. They wave behind us. Once we're our of earshot I begin in a low voice. I was never good at goodbyes. I twirl my mother's charm bracelet around my arms before beginning.

"Look, Hadley. I know we've had a moment or a few moments in the past week. But I can't deal with this now. You and me go into that arena as tributes. Not lovers. Save that shit for District 12 but don't come sprinkle it on me," my voice is cold and I'm holding back so many tears, "You WILL win and I WILL die. That's just the way it has to be. Forget everything that ever happened between us. I don't even know WHY I let it happen. We shouldn't have done what we did. Do you understand?"

His expression is hurt and angry, his turquoise eyes thundering. "I get it. Good luck, Mason."

"I love you." I say, my voice cracking.

"Whatever." He responds, his voice as cocky as ever. I want to die. To be swallowed by the ground. He didn't deserve what I just said to him and I regretted it. We walk off to our rooms where we get ready. A maroon t shirt. A dark maroon jacket. Green pants made out of hard material. Brown combat boots. Shined and ready to withstand anything.

Dalta gives me a hug and I fix my mother's bracelet. "Good luck. Go for the gold!" She cheers and into a small transparent tube I go. Up, up, and into a small clearing.

This year's arena is a forest. Not interesting but it'll do. I instinctively spot Cato. Tall and muscular. His blonde hair shining in the sun, his calm blue eyes fixated on the Cornucopia. His tall body slightly curving forward, ready to pounce. Ready to kill. His fingers twitching in anticipation. God, it's hard to believe last night he held me with those hands. I remember the feeling of his fingers grazing my bare breasts. I shake my head and scour the Cornucopia. The golden horn gleaming in the hot sun. I spot a small black belt decorated with knives. It was as good as MINE. I quickly find Glitter. Her barbie like blond hair pulled back into two fishtail braids while my own brown tresses were in a regular ponytail with little balls of hair dropping from it. It was a good way to say, 'Yeah I'm cute but I can still kick ass so watch your back.' I notice Marvel several plates away give me a wink and a small grin. I acknowledge him and turn back toward the countdown. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4.

"3.." I count to myself. 2...1.

The silent haunting chime rings out through the Cornucopia and I step off my plate, ready to kill. I rush forward to the black belt and throw myself on the ground. Hurriedly I grab the belt, quickly fastening it around my waist, I take out a small bladed knife and use it as my only weapon. I look around to see if any tributes are hunting me. To my left I spy Marvel angrily stabbing District 7's female in the stomach with a scythe. To my right, Cato is fighting mercilessly, slashing and kicking at all the tributes coming towards him. When hew as killing, his face took on a concentrating look. As if there was a world locked away inside of him. I know how much he enjoyed the blood of his enemies run through his fingers. The smell of desperation leaching into the air. Yells of begging and pleading being drowned out by agonizing screams as a blade made contact with skin. I knew it was wrong, but I loved it. I loved it all. Every single second of it. I suddenly spot District 6's tribute boy lunging towards Cato from behind, mace in hand.

"Cato!" I scream with all my power. He stops and stares at me. "Behind you!" I yell furiously. He turns around in time to stick a curved blade through the boy's stomach and watch him fall desperately to the ground, crying out in pain. He mouths a quick thanks and I turn around, wanting to forget the thought he could have just slipped through my fingers. I spot FireGirl a couple of yards away wrestling with the District 9 boy over...wait really? A backpack. I roll my eyes and casually scowl. I sprint a couple of feet forward and aim at the boy's back. Slowly I fling the dull blade into the air, sending it straight into the boy's spine. I relish the feeling of death and rapidly rush towards FireGirl before she can escape. The boy coughs up some blood, spraying her face with the sticky, red liquid and she darts back. He collapses to the ground in an ugly heap and I carelessly rummage my belt for another knife. Taking out a smooth sharp blade, I send it whizzing towards her. She falls back and holds up the pack as a shield, the knife wedges in. I curse under my breath, "Fuck!" She hastily gets up and runs away. I run behind her, blindly searching for another knife to send her way when she makes a sharp turn and disappears into the foliage of the woods.

I curse again and return back to the Cornucopia. Half a dozen motionless, blood covered bodies lie before me. I shrug and continue to kill. I stick out the knife I used to kill the District 9 boy from his back and clean the blade. Suddenly, the District 7 boy rushes towards me, a spear in his hand. I lunge forward, cutting his face with the knife. I make a long gash across his left cheek. Barely a scrape. His eyes widen in terror and plunge it through his cheek, making a hole. I teasingly slide the knife in and out of the hole as if it were an ear piercing. He tries to get up but I pin him down. Maintaining my small frame on his, holding his hands down with my boots. Eventually he gives in and begins to screech. I make another hole on his right cheek, denting his face with my initial, a small curved 'C.' I wipe my hands on his orange t-shirt and spit on his body before getting up and meeting up with my fellow Careers.


	8. Stupid Katshit

Cato grunts, cracking his knuckles. Marvel wipes the beads of sweat on his forehead. I stand, fanning my face with my hand, next to Aqua, who's picking up her dark hair into a ponytail. Glimmer sits on the ground, her face not the least bit sweaty, her expression, bored.

"Damn it! She got away!" Cato screeches in an annoyed tone.

"We'll get her." Marvel reassures.

"Whatever so how-" Cato's interrupted by the familiar boom of the cannon, marking a fallen tribute. 1, 2, 3.

It keeps going in a droned sound. 10, 11, 12.

"12 kills! Already more than half the competition is wiped." I say happily. Cato gives off a cocky grin and waits for Claudius Templesmith to wrap up his announcements.

"I made six kills." Cato says. I quickly do some math in my head.

"I made two." Marvel pipes. So that means I made three.

I give a small grin and say, "I made three." I see Cato's eyes give a flicker of surprise and he smiles at me arrogantly.

"Nice job, Prince- Clove." I nod thankfully and turn to stare at Aqua.

She has a bad wound on her left hand but otherwise looked fine. "This means I made one." She says rather sadly. I place a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay."

Cato backs me up, "It's better than Glimmer, who made nothing?" Glimmer, who'd been playing with the ends of her braid nods shyly.

"The sooner you leave, the better." I think silently. I hoped Cato would eat her alive like when he found out she wasn't capable of wielding a weapon. "It better not happen again." Is all he says and I teeter with anger.

"Wait. Where's Fin?" Aqua asks, looking around. Her expression suddenly worried. I look around and spy Fin's body in a pile with others. I bite my bottom lip, feeling for the first time in my life, pain. I unexpectadly throw my arms around Aqua and hug her tightly.

"What is it, Clove?" She asks, her voice a tremble, her face white.

I point to the pile of motionless bodies and she rapidly locates Fin. Hurriedly, she rushes over to him, pulling him out of the others. His brown eyes are closed, his skin colder than ice. I watch as Aqua searches his body for injuries. She finds out where his life had ended. A sharp sword had been drived deep into his stomach, slicing him open. His t-shirt and pants were soaked in blood, his insides hanging out. The sight made me sick.

"No! No! Finny. Finny. Fin. No." She cries and holds his dead body close to her. By now, Cato, Glitter, and Marvel had walked to where we stood and were standing as quiet and still as the bodies themselves.

"Shh. Don't cry, Aqua." I say in a flat tone. What do you expect? I don't know anything about these "feelings."

Cato pulls Aqua away, wrapping his strong arms around her. "No." He grunts softly. "He's safe now."

I bite my botttom lip so hard, blood starts flowing from it and tears prickle my eyes. He could be so caring. Aqua flails to get away from his grip but Cato locks her in his hold. She wails his name over and over again. Cato picks her up and we begin walking towards the lake.

"Let's camp here." He decides, after examining the area. We settle down, dividing the tents. A small curved figure hides out behind a boulder. I spot it before anyone else does, I think it's asleep.

"Hey, what's that?" Marvel asks, pointing to the figure. Cato and I rise from our seats and begin walking toward it cautiously. "Is it FireGirl?" Marvel whispers. "No. Shut up." Cato says.

Cato pounces on the figure, locking him in his grip, his hand clamped tight over the mouth of... Loverboy?

"We what do you know? What do we have here?" I ask with a tone of sarcasm. Cato lets a smile escape him as he tightens his grip around the helpless boy. The boy's eyes widen in fear.

"Should we let him talk?" Glimmer says in her perky, aggravating tone.

"No." Cato bellows. "Come on, he might know where "she" is." I think that's the smartest that has ever left her lips.

Cato's eyebrows shift and he lets go of the boy. "Speak."

"I know what you want. Just promise you won't hurt me." He says in a small voice.

"Tell you what, you lead us to FireGirl and we won't kill you...yet." Cato offers.

"Deal."

"You got a name?" I yell across the grassy field.

"Peeta."

"Loverboy will do." Cato responds, stealing my nickname. We walk back to the tents in silence.

"That was smart of you, Glim." Cato purrs silently to Glimmer. My blood boils and I'm positive my skin is about to burn off.

"Why, thank you Cato." She responds flirtaciously.

He winks in her direction and I hurry to catch up with Marvel, feeling bad enough from hearing what I heard.

"So who's sleeping with who?" I ask, shifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Me and you. Cato and Glimmer. Loverboy and Aqua." Marvel says. No. LIKE HELL NO. I was not about to let Cato walk away without me so easily.

"No. I think it's best I room with Clove. She snores." Cato says in a joking tone. I throw him a playful glare and he collapses with laughter next to me.

"But I wanna room with Cato." Glimmer whines.

"Aw too bad Glitter. Maybe next Hunger Games." I say with a sneer and walk inside our tent. Cato follows me. Everything still wasn't okay between us, I had to apologize for what I said.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said before. It was stupid." I say with a sigh. "Very stupid." Cato corrects. I roll my eyes, sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He says, scooping me up in his arms. I lean my head against his shoulder, tickling his neck with my nose. I'm about to get down when I discover he's bleeding. "Oh god, Cato. Come on let me fix you up." I say, rushing over to the first aid kit. He takes off his shirt and I steal glance at his chest. We may be in the god damn Hunger Games but I still couldn't get last night off my mind. I take out the disinfectant and a small, short white cloth. It was a small cut from his bicep to his elbow. But it was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood.

I run to the lake and moisten the cloth, when I return, I carefully dab his cut with the end of the cloth, cleaning off the dirt. He doesn't flinch. He just half smiles. His eyes following my hands. I apply some disinfectant which causes him to curse a little under his breath, "Yeah I know. It burns." I say softly. I wrap the wound up in a cloth and tie a small knot.

"So will I live?" He asks me, a smile playing on his lips.

"I think the odds are in your favor." I say with a small smirk and begin to tend to my own cuts and bruises.

He moves closer to me, his breath warm on my neck. I shiver and turn to face him. For a second the first time I ever met him flashes through my mind. The train. Memories flood my brain and I let out a small smile. He grips me firmly by the waist and pulls me into him. I wrap my arms around his neck, taking in his faint sweat of cologne and sweat. Bloody, brutal, dirty sweat. Slowly but roughly, his lips crash onto mine. The electricity I always feel when we kiss sparks up inside of me and I pull him even closer. Our lips move as one. Hungrily devouring each other in what could only be decribed as "passionate."

A small moan escapes from my throat and into his mouth. Teasingly, he skims his tongue over my bottom lip before gently biting it. I was suddenly really glad cameras couldn't see inside the tent. After long minutes of kissing, which passed like seonds to me, he moves away. His rough, callused, scarred hand caressing my cheek.

"We should get going." He whispers. I nod and follow him outside the tent. Glimmer, Marvel, Loverboy, and Aqua stand by a small fire, chatting casually. Aqua's expression is sad and I know she's still mourning over the death of Fin. Marvel's silently polishing his spear, whistling a haunting tune. Loverboy is sitting as far away from the fire as possible, avoiding any hint of conversation. Only Glimmer is speaking, to Marvel who's hardly listening as she rants about what the weather's doing to her hair.

"Up. We're going hunting." Cato says, his voice back to steel.

Glimmer opens her mouth to complain. "But I'm tired."

I roll my eyes and tug at her braids, "Move." She obeys silently, cursing under breath. Loverboy and Marvel follow, picking up their weapons as well. The faint smell of smoke tingles my nose and I turn to face the forest. Marvel sniffs it too. Somewhere in the forest someone is starting a fire. My theory is proven correctly. A couple of minutes later, a winding long grey cloud of smoke hovers in the air, close to our camp.

"Bingo." Cato says darkly. We begin to trek into the forest. Night was hurriedly approaching. The sun has gone down and the moon is slowly moving in the fake blue sky. The stars shine in an unatural way.

"We're going to make a killing. A killing. A killing. We're going to make a killing, who's it gonna be?" Glimemr sings joyfully. The Careers break out laughing. "I sure hope as hell it's fire chick." Marvel says.

We approach a young girl huddles close to a small fire. Some people could be so stupid. Cato hands Glimmer his sword, time for her to do something productive. Although Cato's sword in Glimmer's hands rubbed me the wrong way. Whatever.

Glimmer approaches the girl, sneaky as a fox. Once she's close enough, she purposely steps on a pile of leaves, letting a rustling sound piercing the silence. Cato, Marvel, Loverboy and I hang back, watching Glimmer's moves intently.

The look of terror has only a few seconds to register on the girl's face as she turns around and spies Glimmer.

"No! No! Please don't kill me! Please! Please!" The girl cries frantically.

Glimmer smirks and rapidly sticks the sword into the girl's chest, twisting it around for good effect. An agonozing scream pierces the air as Glimmer's eyes light up with fire. The girl falls to the ground in a helpless heap, a long droning moan escaping her lips. "Good job." Cato says as she hands him back his sword.

My eyes catch Loverboy looking at something in the ground. "What is it Loverboy?" I ask, walking towards him.

"N-Nothing." He replies. His face is red and sad and he's obviously lying.

I smirk casually. "Lying doesn't suit you. You should stick to angelic doomed lover. Now it's obviously something. Tell me or I'll make you." I take out a small curved blade and shove it at his throat, emphasizing my threat.

He looks at me, scared. Hastily, he points down at a snare on the ground. It's well made. Set with intricate fingers.

"It's hers." He says in a mumble. I feel my face light up as I call the others to our discovery. Cato chuckles. "Let's find her." He says.

We begin walking again. Glimmer and Marvel in froont with Cato and I close behind. "Did you see her? Oh no! Please! Please don't kill me!" Glimmer mocks and Cato, who catches up to her laughs with her.

"That's actually a good impression." Cato says with another chuckle. "Where the hell is 8's cannon?" Marvel complains, kicking at the dirt beneath his feet.

I nod. We killed the District 8 chick, she should be dead. "Maybe I should go back and-" Cato begins but Loverboy interrupts him. "I'll do it. You guys go on." He says. I shake my head but he insists and finally disappears back towards her campsite.

With Loverboy out of ear shot, Glimmer begins to complain herself. Whiny District 1 bitches. "Why don't we just kill him now?" She asks in a breathy whisper.

"We can't. It was your idea anyway. Besides he's our best hope of finding "her." Cato says absentmindedly. I turn around and sit on a boulder. Glimmer leans in and begins to play with Cato's jacket zipper.

"You know," she begins. She unzips his jacket all the way down and begins to run her fingers over his stomach. The nerve with this whore, "If you and I shared a tent, I could show you some ropes." By the way she says "some ropes" I know she isn't talking about weapons at all. Snarky, annoying biotch. Cato looks uncomfortable.

"Now, now. It isn't Career material to talk like that." Cato says, his voice lacking authority. Dammit Hadley, show the hoe who is boss.

Glimmer frowns as she's figured Cato knows what she means. "But Cato. I have so much to offer." She says in her casual seductive voice. I want to punch her. Hard.

"Hm-" Cato's sentence is interrupted yet again by Loverboy who is crashing through the foliage of the woods. "Done." Loverboy says smugly. A few seconds later the familiar boom of the cannon is heard. 13 down.

"Alright, let's go. Loverboy, you sure she went this way?" Cato asks in a serious tone, pointing at a new path.

Loverboy nods, "Uh yeah. That was her snare we found back there." We walk and as we do an unfamiliar feeling settles over me. Someone or something is watching us. I shrug off the thought and look to a nearby tree where a leaf has rustled. Soon. I think. Soon, you will be mine, Katshit. I swear it.


	9. Kill me now

We found Katshit the next day. Cowering in a treee. A severe burn on her calf.

"Come down, Katshit. Don't you wanna see your Loverboy?" I cry teasingly.

She straightens and calls down, "How's it going down there?" The bitch makes my blood boil. But not worse than Glimmer. No one takes the whore's place. Cato smiles warmly, sword in hand.

"Not bad. Yourself?" Cato asks in the same cheery voice as if they'd been friends for a lifetime and it was casual to talk about the weather in the middle of an arena full of other children who are trying to kill you.

"A bit warm for my taste." She taunts back. I roll my eyes having enough of this show. Apparently Glimmer's frustrated too. She takes out her bow and aims. The arrow lands with a resounding thud in the next tree.

"Dammit Sparkles! Can you do anything right?" I screech at her. Katshit picks up the arrow and waves it teasingly over our heads.

"Missing something?" She calls out, waving the acursed arrow. Cato gets pissed and begins to climb. Up and up he travels, touching the limb where FireGirl is perched.

"Kill her, Cato! Just kill her, Cato!" I scream out after him. The look is demanding and dark and scary. Cato reaches her branch and is so close, I can see the sadistic glow in his eye he always gets before a kill. But not close enough, the branch snaps, taking Cato with it. He lands with a thud.

It's darkening. "Just leave her! She can't stay up there forever, can't she? She has to come down for food and water. And we she does we can kill her. Okay?"

I see my fellow Careers agreeing and not agreeing. But overall we all agree and decide to make camp.


End file.
